The house of The Crazies
by Kathleen The Vampire
Summary: Sonic consigue una beca en una universidad muy prestigiosa en otra ciudad, al no tener donde quedarse buscan un lugar, una mansión donde una habitación esta siendo alquilada. Al llegar a tal lugar conoce a todos los miembros de esa casa que la gran mayoría son estudiantes como el. "Bienvenido a nuestro hogar, tu hogar; bienvenido a nuestra locura, tu locura... somos los The Crazy"
1. Un día normal 1: Mi gran oportunidad

**HOLA A TODOS! n.n/  
Este fic contiene comedia, nada de yaoi ni esas cosas n.n  
Sonic y sus amigos son de SEGA/ Sonic Team**

**Espero disfruten del fic -w- **

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Un día normal 1: Mi gran oportunidad**

**Sonic Pov's **

Hola, soy Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehod como siempre salía de mi casa temprano me despedía de mi madre y padre para poder ir a mi preparatoria, hoy es muy importante eh estudiado mucho para este día, si logro sacar un perfecto 10 me darán una beca y no una cualquiera, es una que viene de la universidad más prestigiosa de Mobius. Si todo sale bien hoy podre ir a esa universidad, todo sea para que mama y papa estén orgullosos de mí.

**End Sonic Pov's**

Sonic: ¡llegare tarde! -gritaba mientras bajaba de las escalera corriendo-

Bernie: Sonic querido, no bajes así ¿Qué tal si te caes?

Sonic: lo siento mama pero hoy tengo que llegar más temprano que nunca –hablaba rápido mienta tiraba todos sus libros a su mochila-

Jules: pero apenas son las 7:00 y tu examen es a las 9:00 hijo jeje -se burlaba un poco de su Sonic mientras acomodaba su periódico-

Sonic: -se detiene- lo siento, es que… -toma asiento- estoy algo nervioso

Bernie: lo sabemos, nosotros también y tú has esperado este día por varios años -le sirve su desayuno-

Jules: comprendemos que estés nervioso, pero sé que eres un chico listo y todo te irá bien

Sonic: gracias, son los mejores pero… -cabizbajo- si me gano es beca… ya no podré verlos

Los padres de Sonic se miraron mutuamente y le sonrieron a su hijo.

Bernie: no te preocupes Sonic, solo será por poco tiempo

Sonic: serán como cinco años…

Jules: nosotros no tampoco queremos que te vayas pero si no lo haces dejaras tus sueños y nosotros no queremos que lo dejaras por nuestra culpa

Bernie: además podremos ir a visitarte o tu podría venir, el que estés lejos no significa que cambiaremos ni mucho menos te dejaremos de querer -le abraza- tu eres nuestro _Sonikku _

Sonic: mama no me digas así, eso me lo decías cuando tenía seis -refunfuño avergonzado- pero gracias -le devuelve el abrazo-

Bernie: el que tengas diez y siete años no cambia el hecho de que sigas siendo mi hijito

Jules: ya Bernie creo que ya es mucho apapacho por hoy ¿verdad campeón? -le caricia la cabeza despeinándolo un poco-

Sonic: y-ya me despeinaste papá –se quejaba-

Jules: solo es un poco, además tienes mucho tiempo todavía

Bernie: -se separa de Sonic y vuelve a la alacena para sacar una caja de cereal- ¿lo quieres con leche o solo?

Sonic: ¿por qué hoy me tratan como si fuera un niño? Y leche por favor n.n

Bernie: -le da una tazón con lo pedido- aquí tienes _Sonikku_

Jules: supongo que ya sabrás todo el examen de memoria ¿verdad hijo? -miraba uno de los libros de Sonic-

Sonic: -come- claro, me pase todo el fin de semana leyéndolos todos, estoy listo para todo –le respondió con ánimo-

Jules: ¿ah sí? -le mira con una sonrisa divertida- ¿cuánto es cincuenta y cuatro a la cuarta, eh? jejeje

Sonic: jajaja -ríe por la pregunta- es ocho millones quinientos tres mil cincuenta y seis jejeje… esa fue fácil

Bernie: ¡bravo!

Jules: -saca la calculadora y comprueba- tienes razón, he, si puede con esta no me quiero imaginar con demás números y cifras

Bernie: para que veas que tu hijo es inteligente -sonríe como lo había hecho anteriormente su esposo- hijo…. De la tabla periódica de elementos, dime todos los elementos halógenos del grupo diez y siete

Sonic: flúor, cloro, bromo, yodo, ástato y ununseptio -toma un bajo con jugo de naranja- ¿algo más que quieran preguntar? –les miraba triunfante-

Jules: ¿y así dices estar nervioso?

Sonic: es diferente, con ustedes estoy más en confianza además son mis padres

Bernie: eso lo sabemos pero eres muy listo y apuesto que todo saldrá bien

Sonic: gracias mamá -decía mientras se ponía de pie-

Sonic se retiró de la cocina y fue a arreglarse, ver que sus libros y cuadernos estén ordenas y se relajó un poco en el sofá de la sala mientras veía un poco de tv hasta que fueran las 8:20am en punto puesto que le tomaba cuarenta minutos en llegar a la preparatoria y dar su examen.

Sonic subió a un bus y solo tuvo que esperar a que llegara a su destino, se sentó en un asiento para una persona, saco su libro de Química avanzada, Algebra, etc… apenas leyó la primera página de uno de ellos y se quedó dormido por el cansancio de no haber dormido bien.

.

.

.

Sonic: -despierta- mmh…. O_O ¡¿q-que hora son?! -mira su reloj el cual daba las 8:56am- n-no puede ser, l-llegare tarde -estaba asustado, si no llegaba a tiempo se le anularía su examen-

Sonic se puso de pie y fue al frente para hacer que el chofer pare pero este le dijo que tendría que esperar hasta el próximo paradero el cual era como siete cuadras después de la preparatoria el cual ya había pasado. El cobalto no podía esperar más o sino su examen se anularía así que jalo la palanca del bus abriendo la puerta y tirándose al acto para poder llegar corriendo a todo lo que dé para llegar. Todas las personas que estaban dentro y fuera del bus vieron como Sonic se lanzaba de la puerta de este y apenas llego al suelo se puso de pie y empezó a correr, nadie comprendía por qué, solo pensaron.-"esta demente"-.

Tenía que correr para poder llegar hasta la preparatoria, luego subir tres pisos y correr por los pasillos largos y resbaladizos.

…

Profesor: -sentado junto al escritorio- muy bien alumnos, ya que están todos así que podrán tomar sus exámenes -decía mientras pasaba sitio por sitios repartiendo unas hojas engrampada de por lo menos treinta por alumno-

El profesor estaba a punto de dar la orden cunado se escuchó un grito.-"¡espere!"-. el docente miro hacía la puerta y pudo ver al erizo cobalto despeinado, sucio por la caída en el suelo y todo sudado-

Sonic: ha, ha, ha…. S-siento la demora… -estaba algo agitado y se sostenía de la puerta- ¿p-puedo pasar?

Profesor: joven The Hedgehog siento decirle que no podrá tomar su examen puesto que ya son las 9:03am ha llegado muy tarde

Sonic: p-pero… p-por favor, solo pasaron tres minutos, no me puede hacer esto -le rogaba-

Los otros alumnos los cuales eran sus compañeros y otros amigos quería ayudarle pero nadie hablaba ¿Qué tal si por interferir también le anulaban el examen? Preferían no hacerlo pero no todos pensaban así, solo uno de ellos se paró.

Oscar: disculpe profesor pero no me parece justo que solo por llegar unos insignificantes tres minutos tarde Sonic no valla a dar su examen, usted sabe tanto como mis compañeros o yo que es el mejor de la clase ¿y aun así no le dejara dar su examen?

Profesor: joven Self no se meta en esto por favor -le decía con voz seria-

Omar: -se pone de pie- lo siento profesor pero mi hermano tiene razón, no creo que sea justo lo que le hace a Sonic

Profesor: si no quieren que les anule sus exámenes jóvenes Seft mejor tomen asiento que esto lo decido yo

Ambos hermanos hicieron caso omiso a lo que dijo su profesor otros alumnos y amigos de Sonic hicieron lo mismo puesto que también les agradaba Sonic quien fue bueno con cada uno de ellos el profesor al ver a todos sus alumnos parados supo que no podía anular el examen para todos así que no tuvo más opción que dejar pasar a Sonic y darle su examen.

Profesor: bueno The Hedgehog, puedes tomar asiento -dijo el profesor mientras repartía las hojas a los demás alumnos incluyendo la del cobalto-

Sonic entra y toma asiento más aliviado al saber que si podría tomar su examen, al voltear a ver a sus dos amigos que significaba un "gracias" y ellos quienes le sonrieron "de nada" a lo que entiendo el cobalto.

El docente dio la orden y el examen comenzó el cual duraba una hora, para ese entonces Sonic ya había acabado y sus padres lo esperaban afuera entusiasmados.-"bajen sus lápices"-. Se escuchó la voz del profesor pasando por los asientos de sus alumnos y recogiendo las hojas.

Profesores: bien alumnos, los resultados los tendrán dentro de media hora tiempo suficiente para pensar en que se equivocaron -menciono sonriendo malicioso- pueden retirarse

Todos salieron del aula algunos nerviosos otros preocupados y como Sonic, salieron confiados.

Omar: como se te ocurre llegar tarde The Hedgehog? -menciono gracioso-

Sonic: no fue culpa mía, me quede dormido en el bus y bueno… ya saben el resto

Oscar: poco más y el profesor te echaba a patadas del salón jeje

Omar: respondiste bien las preguntas?

Sonic: creen que no? -sonríe- me lo sé de memoria jeje

Oscar: nos debes una, que si no se paraban los demás al igual que nosotros salíamos mal por tu culpa

Sonic: eso lo sé y les doy las gracias, ustedes sí que son buenos amigos

Omar: si todo sale bien te ganaras tu beca Sonic

Sonic: eso espero, mamá y papá… ¡oh no, lo olvide! ¡Deben de estar esperándome afuera y yo haca con ustedes! n-no vemos luego ¡adiós! -se despedía mientras se iba corriendo-

Llegando a la salida se encontró con sus padres y les dio un abrazo.

Sonic: que bueno que estén aquí

Jules: claro, si queremos estar cuando te den tu beca

Bernie: te fue bien?

Sonic: bueno… llegue tarde n-nUu

Jules: p-pero diste el examen verdad?

Sonic: casi no lo doy pero gracias a unos amigos y a los demás el profesor me dejo entrar

Bernie: qué alivio y que malo ese ese docente, ya hablare con el después

Sonic: mamá, no es necesario eso

Jules: Sonic tiene razón Bernie, porque lo haré yo

Sonic: si no quieren que el profesor me ponga a propósito mala nota será mejor que no hablen con él, es muy estricto

Bernie: bueno _Sonikku _-le abraza-

Sonic: mamá, no en público -decía avergonzado por que lo vieran-

Jules: mejor vamos adentro a esperar los resultados Bernie

Sonic entro con sus padres los cuales pudieron conocer por fin a los amigos de su hijo, los gemelos Self, Omar y Oscar quienes siempre fueron buenos con el cobalto, después solo tuvieron que esperar a que salgan los resultados.

El docente sale del aula y se acerca al mural con una hoja en mano, la pega en la pared y se retira. Al segundo de estar colgada esa hoja todos los estudiantes fueron corriendo para ver si pasaron o no creándose un mar de cabezas, parecían como una manada de rinocerontes puesto que entrar ahí era para salir golpeado y desarreglado, para evitar todas esas cosas Sonic y sus dos amigos esperaron hasta que todas las personas se desparecieran y poder ver sus resultados.

Omar: quien va primero?

Sonic: yo no

Oscar: está bien par de niñas, yo iré primero -ente se acercó a la hoja y con su dedo índice comenzó a buscar su apellido hasta que lo encontró y deslizo su dedo para la derecha- A, A, A, A, B…. ¡pase! -grito de alegría, tal vez no haya sacado todo "A" pero había pasado-

Sonic: vas tu Omar

Omar: -hizo lo mismo que su hermano- B, A, A, A, A…. ¡yeah!

Oscar: suerte Sonic

Omar: de que hablas –le da un zape- él no la necesita

Sonic: -se acerca nervioso y hace los mismo que sus amigos- A, A, B, C, C… -bajo la mirada-

Omar: Sonic, d-debe de ser un error

Oscar: s-seguro que diste lo mejor de ti

Sonic: -sonríe- ¡claro par de idiota! Jajaja… ¿creyeron que me sacaría "B" o "C"? no dejare que nada se interponga con lo mío jajaja

Omar: eres un… -se tira sobre Sonic- ¡no nos vuelvas a engañar así¡

Oscar: déjenme espacio -se tira sobre Sonic- ¿sabes la preocupación que nos hiciste pasar tarado?

Sonic: au, jaja… lo siento, solo quería ver sus reacciones si eso pasaba

Omar: pues ya las viste ¬¬Uu

Oscar: mejor ve con tus padres, deben de estar muriendo de los nervios -le ayuda a parase-

Osmar: ¿supongo que será un "adiós", no?

Sonic: no, será un "hasta luego" puesto que cuando vuelva también los veré a ustedes

Se dan un apretón de manos y el cobalto va donde sus padres quienes lo esperan nerviosos, Sonic se acerca a ellos y le sonríe muchos ánimos a los cuales sus se pusieron alegres tanto que entre los tres se dieron un gran abrazo y la madre de Sonic se puso a llorar de emoción.

Jules: vamos donde el despacho del director ¿te parece hijo?

Este asiente y va junto a sus padres a aquel despacho, ya llegando encontraron al director junto a otras dos personas parecía que conversaban sobre algo importante, tocaron la puerta e ingresaron.

Director: y justo aquí viene, muy buenas señores The Hedgehog -saluda cordialmente-

Jules: buenas tardes -le devuelve el saludo-

Director: justo estaba hablando de su hijo, Sonic

Lucy: muy buenas soy Lucy Benton, directora de la Universidad _Green Emerald_

Will: y yo soy Will Villa, sub director de la Universidad _Green Emerald_

Director: ellos vienen para hablar con usted joven The Hedgehog

Sonic se acerca hacia ambos directores quienes querían conversar con él.

Lucy: siéntete en confianza Sonic, tu director nos habló de ti y tus esfuerzos académicos

Will: ¿supongo que ya sabrás lo de la beca, verdad?

Sonic: s-sí, de hecho me eh preparado mucho para poder ingresar en su Universidad

Lucy: y valoramos mucho su esfuerzo joven The Hedgehog, usted es un alumno brillante como los que entran y salen de nuestra Universidad

Bernie: disculpe la interrupción señorita Lucy pero… ¿e-entonces mi hijo podrá ingresar?

Will: así es señora The Hedgehog, su hijo obtuvo la beca por la que tanto lucho, se ve que es un chico inteligente y energía

Sonic: gracias

Lucy: no hay de que

Sonic: va en serio, e-este es un momento muy feliz para mi eh estado esperándolo desde pequeño

Will: pues ya lo lograste joven, felicidades -le estrecha la mano-

Lucy: lo veremos dentro de un par de día, con permiso -se retira junto con su colega-

Jules: … todo esto paso muy rápido a decir verdad jeje

Director: la verdad son gente ocupada, joven The Hedgehog -saca de un cajón una diploma al éxito- usted se lo merece y ustedes señores tienen suerte de tener a un hijo tan brillantes y amable como él -se lo entrega a Sonic-

Bernie: -llora de emoción- lo sabemos

Jules: -abraza a su conyugue- tranquila cariño

Sonic: gracias Director Vector

Director: no hay de que, te mereces esto y más… espero te valla bien en la Universidad -le menciono alegre-

Jules: seguro que lo hará, nosotros nos retiramos -le da la mano-

Director: -la estrecha- fue un gusto, cuídense señores

Bernie: gracias -sale abrezada de Jules-

El erizo cobalto sale junto con sus padres y se dirigen a su casa para celebrar, como sabían que Sonic pronto se tendría que ir haciendo de todo juntos, todas las cosas que Sonic no puedo hacer por estar estudiando. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se divertían en familia yendo a varios lugares, tomándose algunas fotos de recuerdo hasta que acabo el día regresando a su hogar para cuando llegaron Sonic se había quedo dormido, su padre lo cargo y junto a su esposa llevo a su hijo a su habitación.

.

.

.

Eran las 6:00am y el erizo cobalto por fin podía dormirse de largo sin una preocupación por estos día de descanso que se merecía pero eso no dignificaba que se la pasaría de vago en esos días, se iba a ir a otra ciudad donde no tiene ni un familiar o conocido quien pueda hospedarlo, tendría que buscar donde quedarse en todo es tiempo o hasta que encuentre un departamento propio ya que no tenía por ahora dinero para pagar uno.

Todo un día tranquilo, no se preocupaba por ahora por estudiar o de llegar tarde tenía solo una cosa en mente… ¿Dónde es que se iba a quedar durante su tiempo de estudio en otra ciudad? Pues tendría que responder su respuesta buscando lugares que estuvieran en alquiler y por lo poco que tenía debía de ser barato para él. Navegando en internet, como lo hacen todos los jóvenes en hoy en día, fue buscando lugares donde él puede quedarse. Encontraba hogares tranquilos pero la cosa era el costo del alquiler y para él era muy alto, encontró una foto de una mansión enorme pero pensó que costaría más así que lo fato de largo procediendo a seguir buscando más opciones.

Jules: ¿Qué haces hijo? -preguntaba mientras entraba a la habitación de su único hijo-

Sonic: esto un poco ocupado papa, estoy buscando en donde quedarme cuando me valla pero todos los sitios hasta ahora son muy caros

Jules: -mira las fotos- ¿y porque no preguntas en esa? -dijo señalando la foto de la mansión-

Sonic: es una gran mansión puede que este el triple que lo que piden otras personas

Jules: -coge el teléfono- nunca sabrás si no lo intentas

Sonic: -coge el teléfono- está bien pero veras que tengo razón

Bernie: ¡Jules! ¿Puedes venir un rato por favor? -le llamaba desde la cocina-

Jules: ya voy cariño -le responde- me tendrás que resondrar después jeje -se va-

Sonic marco el número en el teléfono y se dispuso a llamar, espero como por tres timbradas y a la cuarta le contesto lo que parecía alguien mayor con de voz masculina y muy gruesa.

¿?: ¿Diga?

Sonic: buenas tardes ¿se encuentra el señor Shadow?

¿?: ¿El amo Shadow? un momento por favor

Sonic: bueno -pensamiento: ¿Amo Shadow? alguien que tiene su propio mayordomo no creo que alquile barato-

¿?: El amo Shadow vendrá dentro de unos momentos… joven The Hedgehog

Sonic se exalto un poco ¿Cómo es que sabía su apellido si apenas había hablado por él por teléfono? ¡Ni si quiera lo conoce!

Sonic: d-disculpe -no tuvo respuesta pero no le habían colgado- ¿hola?

Espero por uno dos minutos hasta que por fin le atendieron

Shadow: siento la tardanza ¿que desea? -le hablaba cortés, su voz era menos gruesa que la anterior-

Sonic: ¿usted es el señor Shadow verdad?

Shadow: joven, vera, yo aún no estoy casado

Sonic: ya veo… le llamaba porque vi un aviso en internet que alquilaba una de las habitaciones de la mansión

Shadow: ¿ah, usted es un estudiante?

Sonic: si y quisiera saber la cantidad de dinero que está cobrando por el alquiler por favor

Shadow: pues no está mucho a decir verdad, les costara unos cien dólares por cada dos meses

Sonic: ¡¿c-cien dólares?! -grito impresionado-

Shadow: vera, tenemos un mayordomo una mucama y bueno todo la limpieza y con respecto a la comida no se preocupe, solo le cobrare lo de la habitación ¿Por qué? ¿Es mucho?

Sonic: n-no… e-está bien para mí –todavía un poco sorprendido-

Shadow: ¿entonces lo toma?

Sonic: claro, muchas gracias por la información

Shadow: dígame cuando viene así le diré a mi mayordomo para que lo recoja en el aeropuerto o terminal

Sonic: dentro de dos días estoy por halla y no se preocupe yo puedo ir solo, más bien gracias

Shadow: gracias a usted

Sonic: ustedes es Shadow….

Shadow: Shadow _The Crazy_… cuídese, joven The Hedgehog -cuelga-

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Chan, chan, chaaan!  
yay! Como estáis? Espero les guste este fic n.n**

**Bye, bye (~n.n)~**


	2. Un día normal 2: Mi nuevo hogar

**Un día normal 2: Mi nuevo hogar**

Se quedó en shock, en verdad le sorprendía que supiera su apellido si apenas hablaron por el teléfono y ni siquiera les dijo su nombre, nunca lo vio en su vida y peor aún, se lo había dicho de una forma muy misteriosa. Tal vez era solo su mente que le jugaba una pésima broma. No quiso darle muchas vueltas al asunto y pensó en lo que le importaba, ya entro a la universidad en la que quiera postular, tiene donde quedar en sus años de estudio lo cual le saldría muy barato y con buenas comodidades y tal vez consiga un pequeño trabajo por las tardes o noches.

Pasaron unos dos días. Al despedirse de su madre, su padre tuvo que separarla como sea de él pues parecía que se había pegado a él con _pega loca_, se despidió de su padre y se fue a tomar su tren el cual su destino era _Station Square _donde era que quedaba. Unas cuatro horas de viaje, nada que le aburriera pues se entretuvo leyendo como acostumbra a hacer siempre.

Como dijo, el iría solo a dicha mansión y no necesitaría a ni un mayordomo ni nadie quien le recogiera, necesita alguien que le guien pues no sabía ni donde estaba parado. Llegar a ese lugar sería una dura lucha. Otra dos hora y por fin pudo llegar a la mansión, no se veía tan antigua pero era un poco más pequeña que la foto que había visto por _Internet_.

Un poco nervioso toco la puerta y espero a que le abriera, de inmediato la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una pequeña conejita color crema y marrón de ojos cafés, usaba un vestido muy lindo, frondoso y de color turquesa con blanco, al su costado un pequeño Chao con un moño de corbata color negro. Esta tenía una cara inocente, se escondió un poco detrás de la puerta y hablo tímida.

Cream: ¿Quién es usted? -pregunto algo nerviosa y titubeando-

Él se agacho hasta su estatura y con una sonrisa le respondió.

Sonic: me llamo Sonic ¿quién eres tu linda? -le pregunto cortésmente-

Cream: yo soy Cream ¿a quién está buscando? ¿Por qué esta aquí? ¿Qué quiere? -se notaba que quería saber porque él estaba en su casa-

Sonic: estoy buscando a Shadow, soy un estudiante y estaba buscando donde quedarme –le respondió todas sus preguntas pero de inmediato esta le cerró la puerta de golpe-

Quedo un poco desconcertado al ver cómo la conejita le cerro de golpe en la cara para después es cuchar un grito. -"¡Shadow, te busca un idiota azul!"- . Quedo más desconcertado aun al escuchar lo anterior, al paso de un minuto la puerta se abrió nuevamente dejando ver a un erizo negro con vetas azules de ojos verde reptil y usaba un traje negro. El ojo-esmeralda se sintió un poco inseguro al verlo pero supuso que él, ya que era una persona adulta y por lo serio que se veía le ayudaría en lo que pudiera.

Mephiles: buenas tarde, siento que la damita le hiciera eso no es acostumbrada a convivir con gente nueva… usted es el joven The Hedgehog ¿no es así? -pregunto cortésmente-

Otra vez ¡¿Cómo es que sabe su apellido?! Sin importarle más ese tema siguió hablando.

Sonic: si, usted es el mayordomo de Shadow ¿verdad? -pregunto pues la voz se le hacía familiar-

Mephiles: así es, pase por favor lo estábamos esperando

Él se hace a un lado y Sonic pudo entra con su par de maletas y un bolso de hombre. Para sorpresa suya era más grande por dentro que por fuera y se veía un tanto antigua, tenía acabados de madera y otros de mármol, sin duda era muy hermoso estar dentro. El mayordomo toma las maletas del azul.

Mephiles: dejare esto en su habitación tome asiento en la sala, el amo Shadow bajara en unos momentos -sin nada más que decir subió por las grandes escaleras con una leve sonrisa-

Sonic pensamiento: malditos ricos, tal vez esto solo sea una mala broma… digo ¿cómo me va a cobrar tan barato en un lugar como este? Tal vez esté en quiebra o algo así

Se refugió en sus pensamientos sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor, pasaron minutos y no había rastro de "el amo Shadow" así que decidió caminar un poco para conocer más el lugar hasta que este bajara. Paso por un cuarto por donde habían cuadros pintados con oleo tanto de paisajes de lugares diversos como de personas, en uno pudo apreciar a tres erizos, dos eran adultos, un hombre y una mujer la cual en brazos tenia a un bebe, en el momento en que estaba por observar mejor al pequeño una escucho a alguien detrás suyo.

Shadow: bienvenido joven The Hedgehog

El ojo-esmeralda volteo a verle y reconociéndolo por la voz supuso que sería Shadow el que le hablaba, el "amo" que menciono anteriormente el mayordomo.

Sonic: eeh… s-solo estaba ojeando un poco -dijo nervioso, lo observo y era casi igual que el mayordomo solo que este tenía las vetas de rojo, de ojos rubí- tu eres Shadow ¿cierto?

Shadow: si y lamento lo que paso con Cream, Mephiles me comento sobre lo que paso antes –deja salir un largo y pesado suspiro para luego taparse la cara con una de sus manos- y es que esa niña ni yo puedo controlarla del todo –hablo con cierto aire de culpa-

Sonic: no hay problema, puede que como no me conoce seguro que le incomoda tener a alguien extraño dentro de su familia

Shadow: -saca la mano de su cara y sonríe- ¡claro! -grita un poco con emoción- tu ahora también eres parte de la familia -corre a las escaleras y grita- ¡maldita sea, bajen todos!

De lo normal y civilizado que se veía dio un grito salvaje como un placero promocionando un producto entre tanta gente. Empezaron a bajar personas, todos tenía una expresión de seriedad en el rostro excepto una gata morada la cual al parecer era la mucama.

Shadow: que descorteces que son ustedes ¿no van a saludar? -dijo cambiando su sonrisa a una mirada seria- anda Tails, preséntate con él

De entre todos ellos un zorro amarillo de dos colas se acercó a Sonic, estaba vestido igual de elegante como los demás.

Tails: mi nombre es Miles Prower pero ahora soy Tails_ The Crazy_, un gusto The Hedgehog -saludo cortésmente el zorro-

Sonic: muchos gusto, me llamo Sonic The Hedgehog -le da la mano para estrecharla con el pero lo deja colgado y baja el brazo apenado-

Tails: también eres un estudiante ¿verdad?

Sonic: sí, tengo una beca para entrar a -fue interrumpido-

Tails: espera ¿ese chico de la beca eres tú? -pregunto mirándolo de pies a cabeza-

Sonic: así es, fue muy duro pero lo hice n-n

El zorro sonríe y retrocede a su lugar.

Shadow: Cream, no me mires así pequeño demonio y ahora saluda -decía mientras habla con una sonrisa simpática en el rosto-

La pequeña coneja se acercó a Sonic sonriendo al igual que su Chao pero este tenía una sonrisa tenebrosa.

Cream: siento lo que paso antes, estaba nerviosa como ya sabes soy Cream The Rabith pero ahora soy Cream _The Crazy_ -le sonrió dulcemente a Sonic y se fue corriendo a su sitio después de abraza a Shadow por la piernas-

Alex: déjame Shadow que nosotros nos presentamos -hablo un zorro gris quien se acercó con una zorro del mismo color y con el mismo juego de topa- yo soy Alex y ella es mi hermana Mishell

Mishell: éramos Deferth pero ahora somos parte de la familia de _The Crazy_, siente a gusto en esta mansión Sonic -le hablo seria y casi sin mirarlo pues parecía no tomarle importancia-

Sonic: gracias chicos

Ambos zorros regresaron a sus sitios y el ojo-rubí siguió hablando.

Shadow: te presento a las tres más pequeñas de la mansión, Leydy, Heidi y Daisy -con formo fue nombrándolas ella se acercaban a Sonic. Tres gatitas moradas al igual que la mucama y con unas sonrisa de inocencia-

Sonic: hola niñas -saludo alegre al ver tan lindas gatitas-

Las tres al unísono se presentaron, cada una les dio un beso en la mejilla al erizo azul y regresaron a su sitio.

Shadow: nuestro otro trió y la más hermosa de todas las de este mundo -sonrió mientras tomaba la mano de una erizo plateado claro, cabello café y ojo pardos- mi prometida -sonríe tiernamente-

La chica rápidamente se separa de él y se acerca a Sonic.

Nayi: hola me llamo Naira pero puedes decirme Nayi -le sonríe dulcemente-

Sonic: mucho gusto… ¿no son muy jóvenes como para sacarse? Digo, apenas y tienen uno o dos años más de mi edad

Shadow: para el amor no hay edad Sonic -la abraza a Nayi por la cintura- ¿verdad querida?

Ella se sonrojo un poco y asintió con una bella sonrisa.

Kathleen: guarden algo para cuando se casen chicos -la erizo se pone entre ellos separándolos y abraza a Nayi- ella es mía hasta que llegue el día

Mochi: ella es nuestra querrás decir -abraza a Nayi por el otro lado mientras mira a Shadow con una sonrisa-

El cobalto observa a las dos chicas junto a Nayi. Una era una Lince bicolor amorillo y sepia, cabello lacio y ojos rubíes. La otra era una eriza rosa de cabello largo y ondulado color chocolate y ojos ámbar.

Shadow: este es nuestro otro trio de la familia

Kathleen: yo soy Kathleen Kermoth pero ahora, The Crazy como todos aquí n.o

Mochi: y yo soy Mochi, un gusto Sonic -le estrecha la mano- ow-

Sonic: un gusto chicas… ¿aquí viven muchas personas no? todos son estudiantes?

Shadow: todos y cada uno de los que viven aquí incluyéndome -miro a todos serio y fríamente para que estos se fueran por las escaleras- joven The Hedgehog aquí solo tenemos pequeñas e insignificantes reglas

Sonic: ¿reglas? ¿Cómo cuáles? –pregunto desconcertado-

Shadow: si quiere un día de estos traer a alguno de sus amigos primero tendrá que consultar con nosotros, tu puedes hacer lo que quieras dentro de esta mansión, cualquier cosa que quieras sin importan nada pero… -se detiene y lo mira fijamente amenazante- nunca, a menos que uno de nosotros te diga, no baje al sótano… -sonríe alegremente- vamos a tu habitación n.n -sube las escaleras-

Totalmente raro para el ojo-esmeralda, esa extrema bipolaridad en el azabache lo dejo impresionado y algo asustado por la forma en como le había hablado anteriormente. Sigo a Shadow mientras pensaba en todo lo que paso hace unos minutos, todas esas personas vivían ahí y como dijo todos ellos eran estudiantes. Son personas de distintas familias ¿Por qué dirán que ahora son _The Crazy_? ¿Lo dirán por el tiempo que vivieron ahí juntos? O… ¿será por otra cosa?

Shadow se detuvo frente a una puerta y la abrió dejando ver su interior. Una amplia e inmensa habitación donde según Sonic podrían dormir cuatro o cinco personas en ella, una gran cama, una televisión plasma _HD_, un escritorio amplio con una lámpara nocturna de estudio. Una ventana con una hermosa vista a la ciudad y muchas otras comodidades más.

Shadow: es lo único que creí que te gustaría aunque creo que faltan más cosas… mn… si quieres más cosas no dudes en pedírmelas además, te compre ropa… no creo que con ropa de supermercado debas de vestir -suelta unas risas-

Sonic: -le mira de reojo por lo que dijo- que sean ustedes ricos no les da derecho a burlarse de mi humildad ¬.¬

Shadow: humilde… -analizo la palabra- yo diría gente con poco dinero y que se acomoda con lo que tiene, tienes suerte de ser un becado Sonic

Sonic: ¿puedes dejar de decir eso? Tú dices eso porque tienes unos padres con dinero y creciste con lujos

Shadow: … ¿padres? -pregunto llevando una mano a su mentón y analizo la palabra- ah, ya veo, mis creadores, ellos ya no están aquí si a eso te refieres pero ahora con los que vivo aquí son mi nueva familia -saca un cartel del techo en donde estaba la imagen de todos los que vivían en la casa- ellos se mudaron aquí por sus estudios y decidimos que seriamos una familia adoptando mi apellido

Sonic: eeh… ¿de dónde sacaste ese cartel?

Shadow: … -lo tira fuera del cuarto- ¿qué cartel? o.o

Sonic: el que acabas de tirar

Shadow: o.o?

Sonic: olvídalo -.-Uu -mira el cuarto- no debiste comprar todo esto, la verdad es mucho para mí además que solo te pagare unos poco dólares por todo esto.

Shadow: bah, nada que una demanda -se acerca a la ventana y grita- ¡A LOS MALDITOS VECINOS! -le mira sonriendo- no arregle

Sonic: ¿Por qué demandarlos? -pregunto impresionado por lo de antes-

Shadow: las personas de aquí están un poco locas, te recomiendo no hablar con ellos

Sonic: me gustaría ahora relajarme -se sienta en su cama y siente que alguien le hace un masaje-

Al momento de girar la cabeza el mayordomo era quien me hacia el masaje. -"¡¿de dónde rayos salió?!"-. Pensó el cobalto mientras saltaba de la cama por el susto-

Sonic: ¡¿q-que haces aquí?! ¡¿Cómo has entrado?!

Mephiles: -le mira confundido- usted dijo que quería relajarse y un masaje es bueno para eso amo Sonic -se pone de pie- cada que necesite algo de mi puede llamarme -se va-

Shadow: es muy aplicado ¿no? -rió un poco-

Sonic: ¿Mephiles me dijo amo?

Mephiles: -aparece detrás de el- ¿me llamo?

Otro susto por el repentino aparecimiento del mayordomo que hizo que Sonic nuevamente saltara del susto. Shadow hizo una seña para que el Mephiles se retirara y así fue.

Shadow: ve acomodándote y descansa un poco, ese viaje en tren debió de ser agotador -dijo finalmente para salir de cuarto cerrando la puerta-

Él se recuesta en su cama y analiza con precisión todo lo que paso desde que llego.

Sonic's Pov

Sonic pensamiento: Desde que llegue a esta casa primero me atendió la pequeña pero me la cerró en la cara y grito algo que no esperaba de una niña como ella, la verdad no me esperaba eso. Después el mayordomo que sabe mi apellido y aparece de la nada cuando lo nombras, en esto pocos minutos he notado que Shadow es un poco bipolar. Primero está feliz, sonriendo alegremente y después esta serio, mirando fijamente a las personas sin mencionar como hace rato grito por mi ventana a los vecinos que yo recuerde, por esta zona no hay nada más que esta mansión.

Me pareció raro todo lo que había pasado pero las personas que se habían presentado, bueno, algunos eran amables y otro como él eran serios. Vi mi reloj y este daba las 6:45pm, viendo por mi ahora gran ventana se podría apreciar el hermoso atardecer y las luces de la ciudad a lo lejos. Después observe con más detalle todo el cuarto y me quede sin poder creerlo, esta persona había gastado por todo esto, pues claro, es de tener dinero hasta por las orejas. Me dispuse a desempacar mis cosas incluyendo mis libros poniéndolo en la repisa de madera junto a su cama. Siendo llamado por mi curiosidad decidid salir de mi cuarto he inspeccionar todo el lugar, algo que herede de mi madre supuse, camine por el pasillo y seguí viendo el acabado de cada una de las paredes, pinturas y objetos que se veían valioso. Pase por una puerta y vi que en esa estaba tallado en nombre del que parecía descansar ahí. –"Tails. Mishell. Leydy, Heidi y Daisy. Cody"-. Leía cada nombre de cada puerta. –"Alex. Cream y Sheese. Mochi, Naiara y Kathleen"-. Seguí hasta llegar ya casi al final del pasillo y eran las tres últimas puertas apartadas de las demás. –"Blaze, Mephiles y Shadow"-. No sé si habría sido imaginación mía pero me había dado una sensación de miedo al estar cerca de ese lugar.

Escuche como una puerta se habría y se cerraba detrás de mí, para cuando me di la vuelta era Tails quien estaba también fuera de su habitación para después acercarse a mí.

End Sonic's Pov

Tails: que tal ¿te gusta estar aquí? -pregunto con una simpática sonrisa-

Sonic: eh… si, gracias –dijo nerviosamente para bajar por las escaleras las cuales estaban cubiertas por una fina alfombra que parecía ser de algodón con una acabado único según él- ¿sabes a qué hora será la cena? Si no es mucha molestia.

Tails: -ríe levemente- se nota a simple vista que eres un sin bolsillo

Sonic: ¿disculpa? –pregunto desconcertado-

Tails: un sin bolillo, ósea, una persona de clase media o pobre por así decirlo –ríe un poco más fuerte soltando unas pocas lagrimas-

Para el cobalto, aquel comentario fue grosero además de discriminatorio, en otras palabras le dijo pobre ¿No es así? Sí, era así. Más que molesto decidió ignorar al zorrito y seguir hasta la sala principal si donde se quedó sentado solo o eso fue lo que él quiso pues después comenzó a escuchar muchos ruidos detrás del sillón donde estaba sentado.

Se escucharon pequeñas risas un tanto agudas y murmullos seguidos de más risas. Sonic no pudo evitar escuchar las risillas y ver por detrás de aquel sillón pero no vio nada pero aun sí seguía escuchándolos. Se sentó nuevamente en la misma posición y frente a él apareció el trio más pequeño de la mansión.

Sonic: hola niñas -saludo amablemente con una sonrisa a las pequeñas gatitas-

-"¡Sin bolsillo!"- gritaron las tres al unísono soltando sus pequeñas risas lo cual hizo que la expresión alegre del erizo se volviera en una amarga-

Sonic: ¿ustedes también? -pregunto con fastidio mirando para otro lado- ¿saben que es malo hablar así de la gente?

Heidi: si -responde una de las gatitas con una sonrisa en el rostro-

Sonic: ¿entonces porque lo hacen si saben que es malo? –pregunto desconcertado, o pensando en que los demás les enseñaron a decir eso de la personas de clase media-

Leydy: no lo sabemos, se escucha divertido n.n

Sonic: ¿no saben lo que significa? -pregunto un tanto sorprendido-

Daysi: no, solo lo dijimos porque sonó divertido -dijo con inocencia la menos de las tres- ¿Cuál es tu especialidad?

Sonic: oh pues, matemáticas, química y -entes de poder terminar lo que iba a decir es interrumpido por las gatitas-

-"¡Aburrido!"- gritaron nuevamente al unísono para después bostezar en señal de aburrimiento por lo dicho anteriormente-

Leydy: nos referimos a algo más interesante, genial ¿qué puedes hacer con la matemática o química? -pregunto mirándolo fijamente-

Sonic: pues la matemática se usa en casi todos los días de la vida de una persona, cuando haces cuentas, cuando vas al súper y compras cosas o cuando quieres calcular los metros de una casa, la velocidad que van los autos por hora -explico el cobalto notando la poca atención que le prestaban-

Heidi: espera ¿química es para experimentar cosas no es así? -pregunto curiosa-

Sonic: pues sí, algo así -afirmo notando la reciente atención dada por una de ellas-

Leydy: entonces eres como Tails, él también es un científico

Sonic: científico ¿en verdad? -pregunto crédulo-

Leydy: seguro, siempre esta explotando cosas en su cuarto o haciendo experimentos con las cosas -aseguro muy confiada de su misma- el mismo nos lo dijo, tal vez si se lleven bien después de todo

Sonic: después de cómo me trató lo dudo mucho -dijo fastidiado recordando lo anterior- pero gracias por decirme algo más o menos bueno niñas

Daysi: de nada -dijo la menor de las tres para luego irse corriendo seguida de sus otras dos hermanas dejando completamente solo al cobalto-

Sonic: esta casa es algo aburrida -pensó mientras seguía observando el lugar-

Poniéndose de pie para después seguir caminando por la enorme casa se topó en un cuarto donde dentro de este se podía escuchar dos instrumentos musicales y una hermosa voz que acompañan aquellas bellas melodías. Toco la puerta un poco y apareció nuevamente el silencia para que l puerta se abriera sin que nadie lo haga, asomo la cabeza y se encontró con el otro trio, dos de ellas tocaban un instrumento diferente a la de la otra y una de ellas estaba parada la que daba a entender que era ella quien cantaba.

Kathleen: ¿hola? -dijo algo disgustada al ver que entro sin su permiso de ellas-

Sonic: siento interrumpirlas chicas solo que, no pude evitar estar escuchando lo bien que tocan y lo hermoso que canta ella

Nayi: ay, gracias -dijo la plateada algo sonrojada por alagar su bella voz-

Sonic: ¿ustedes hace cuanto tiempo que tocan? -dijo mientras se acercaba más a ellas para poder observar bien los instrumentos los cuales solo había visto en televisión de pequeño-

Mochi: hace unos días -aseguró la lince-

Sonic: ¿solo días? y ¿tocan así de bien? -pregunto impresionado, uno normalmente se demora meses o máximo un año en tocar así de bien, que dijera que en solo unos días toquen como profesionales-

Kathleen: si, en solo días no fue tan difícil

Sonic: vaya, entonces sí que son talentosas -sonrió- la verdad es que se escuchó muy bien, no quisiera incomodar pero ¿podría escuchar un poco?

Las tres se miraron entre si y sonrieron al mismo tiempo para darle la respuesta al ojo-esmeralda.

-"No n.n"- dijeron al unísono con una amplia sonrisa.

Sonic: bueno, tampoco quiero molestarlas -dijo apenado por lo anterior- ¿y pueden hacer algo más?

Mochi: pues veras que las dos podemos tocar de todo, ya sean instrumentos de cuerda, caña o boquilla –sacando detrás de ella una trompeta _pocket_ la cual el cobalto no reconocía-

Nayi: y yo puedo cantar en cualquier estilo pero más me gusta el estilo lirico

Sonic: ¿lirico?

Nayi: jeje -ríe levemente por la ignorancia del azul- ósea como cantante de opera

Sonic: wou, pero ese es el más difícil de todos, casi nadie puede llegar a tales notas

Mochi: pues por eso ella es la mejor

Sonic: ¿y que instrumento es ese? -pensamiento: ¿y de donde lo saco? No había nada detrás de ella-

Kathleen: es una trompeta, es diferente porque es _pocket_ -coge el instrumento el cual tenía la lince en manos y se lo entrega al cobalto- tal vez puedas tocarlo, solo toma aire y sopla todo pero no infles los cachetes como globos jeje

Sonic: está bien, espero hacerlo -pone la boquilla cerca de su boca y sopla, acabando ya todo su aire solo logra sacar un "gallo" o desafinación para después respirar agitado por hacer tanta fuerza- ¿y-y como lo hice? -Pregunto aun tratando de recuperar el aire-

Kathleen: lo hiciste horrible

Mochi: -le mira molesta a la erizo ojo-ámbar- lo que trata de decir mi amiga es que para ser tu primera vez es aceptable -dijo sonriendo-

Sonic: supongo… saben, aun no conozco todos los rincones de esta mansión y me gusta saber en dónde y cómo es el lugar donde viviré -dijo mientras le devolvía el instrumento a la lince-

Kathleen: oh bueno, capas te topes con los demás generalmente siempre hacemos las cosas que nos gusta hacer

Sonic: entonces puede que los descubra más a cada uno, nos vemos luego -se retiró del cuarto cerrando la puerta, siguió caminando topándose con una puerta en donde se escuchaban golpes y uno que otros ruidos de algo siendo destruido. Esta vez entro sin tocar la puerta primero viendo a un zorro gris el cual el recordaba su nombre era Alex, quien estaba destruyendo a golpes unos de los sacos de entrenamiento como los que usan en los _GYMS_ asustando un poco al cobalto por tal brutalidad y tanta fuerza a simple vista de los golpes.

El ojo-celeste nota la presencia de Sonic y se detiene al acto sonriéndole.

Alex: hola ¿qué te trae por aquí?

Sonic: pues estaba revisando el lugar y escuche golpes ¿eres muy fuerte no?

Alex: ¿fuerte? Nah, que va solo práctico un poco me gusta entrenar -dijo mientras levantaba el pobre saco el cual ya estaba destruido-

Sonic: pues eso no parece -sonríe algo nervioso- ¿tú que estudias? -pregunto directamente-

Alex: en medicina, me gustaría curar a las personas

Sonic: que bueno -pensamiento: curarlas después de que las golpees- es una buena carrera

Alex: lo sé y además estar aquí me ayuda a hacer prácticas

Sonic: ¿a qué te refieres? -pregunto-

Alex: -sonríe- a veces ocurren "accidentes"

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Pues aquí termina el segundo cap owo **

**Ahora para los que me siguen en mis fics sabrán que sigue "EAS"  
cuídense y no quemen sus sartenes e-e (?)**


	3. Un día normal 3: La Universidad

**Un día normal 3: La Universidad**

Sonic: ¿accidentes? –pregunto crédulo- ¿Cómo cuales?

Alex: pues mas en unos en especiales, como Cody

Sonic: disculpa pero aquí no hay nadie con ese nombre

Alex: pues… sí que lo hay, no se presento cuando viniste, o tal vez se quedo otra vez atrapada en el candelabro

Sonic: ¡¿Y por qué no le ayudan?! –según como lo veía él, no se preocupaban mucho de las personas, entonces no son como una familia según dicen- s-se puede caer y lastimarse, puede ir hasta de emergencia al hospital

Alex: tranquilo, eso siempre pasa claro no lo del hospital pero sí que se sube ahí siempre no te exaltes y retírate, necesito seguir con mi entrenamiento y luego debo de estudiar

El joven zorro siguió dándole golpes al saco mientras el azulado erizo se iba algo confundido y aun asustado por el tal Cody que no conoce mirando hacia arriba por si lo veía para ayudarle.

Era inevitable no caerse si miras el techo y eso fue lo que le paso el erizo cobalto tropezó con una pequeña mesa junto a la pared provocando que tanto un jarrón como él cayeran al suelo escuchándose dos sonidos a la vez, uno sordo y otro estruendoso.

Sonic: agh… -se sopa un poco la cabeza tras la caída. Levanto la mirada para ver que no había nada en el suelo además de la mucama purpura que le ayudo a levantarse-

Blaze: ¿Está bien señorito Sonic? -dijo con voz muy suave y mirándole preocupada-

Sonic: estoy bien, muchas gracias pero... creo que se había caído el jarrón

Blaze: si se callo pero ya esta como nuevo -le sonríe- mi trabajo es mantener todo limpio y en orden o el señorito Shadow se puede enojar

Y claro, que un jarrón se caía y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos este en su sitio y luzca como si no se rompiera ¿Qué tratan de tomarle la púa? eso no era posible y mucho menos lógico. Sonic agradeció de nuevo y siguió con su camino, sus conclusiones de su nuevo hogar temporal no eran tan agradables como pensó que sería o mas bien, no era normal.

Sonic: gracias por lo de antes -se despide cortesmente y sigue si camino-

**Sonic's POV**

Estaba seguro que las cosas no pasaron las había visto todo es muy extraño no es lo que esperaba del nuevo lugar pero es lo mejor que pude haber encontrado. Ya se hacía de noche y lo sabía porque la luz que pasaba por la ventana eran de los focos de la calle, la oscuridad era mas presente en la mansión aunque debía admitir que todos los ruidos de cada cuarto no salía hacía el pasadillo, cada una de las personas de este lugar tienen su privacidad cuando la necesitan y eso creo que es otra cosa buena de aquí.

Otra cosa que era buena, es haber estado solo por un momento. Sentía como mi estomago gruñía por la comida aunque quería ver mas cosas de mi nuevo hogar tenía la idea de comer rondando una y otra vez por mi cabeza, apuesto que a alguien también le había pasado pero hoy me toco a mi. Fui a la cocina y no había nadie pero si que era una cocina muy grande aunque no sabre porque alguien querría un horno tan enorme no es como si ellos fuera panaderos o algo así. Todo estaba en orden, nada estaba sucio y hasta en el enorme refrigerador las comidas y productos estaban en orden alfabético. ¿Alguien mas cree que esto es raro? porque yo si lo creo.

**End Sonic'Pov**

Ya que estaba ahí, cogió un bocado para saciar su apetito que le molestaba y distraía. Apenas había cerrado la puerta del refrigerador vio al mayordomo dando un pequeño salto y enmudecido con sus ojos abiertos y quedando algo paralizado por momentos.

Mephiles: si tenia algo de hambre pudo haber llamado joven amo

Sonic: ah si... yo, tu... -ya tranquilizándose trato de conseguir la lógica- yo puedo solo, no es para tanto

Mephiles: mi trabajo aquí es atenderlos en lo mas que pueda para que su estadía aquí sea muy cómoda y lo único en que se tendría de preocupar es en estudiar tal y como los demás lo hacen

Sonic: entiendo que sea trabajo pero en verdad ¿siempre haces eso?

Lo mire de pies a cabeza.

Sonic: tu también eres muy joven ¿no deberías de estar estudiando también? es como si fueras un simple-

Mephiles: soy solo un simple mayordomo amo Sonic y me gusta serlo. Yo voy a servicio de ustedes ya que el amo Shadow así lo pidió. Estoy especializado para cualquier tipo de cosas y si, a pesar de ser muy joven esto es algo que me gusta hacer

Algo dentro del erizo decía que esto estaba un poco mal. El mayordomo era joven y se comportaba como si fuera a hacer cada cosa que alguien le dijera. Tal vez lo que decía era un decir y lo tendría que probar.

Sonic: entonces... bueno, quiero que me haga un postre que sea tal y como los que se hacen en los restaurantes de Rusia y que sea en una media hora

Mephiles: como usted ordene amo, si me disculpa necesito que se retire para poder hacerlo, yo iré a su habitación a dárselo

Eso era algo imposible, el tipo no parecía haber ido a ningún otro lado, era muy joven, hacer unos de esos platos elegantes de un país tan lejano y que tenga la misma sansón era muy imposible y mas si era en un corto tiempo. Aunque él tampoco sabía como eran así que fue a su habitación y decidió buscar como según otras personas como era el sabor.

Sonic: según decía, podría hacer lo que nosotros quisiéramos

Medía hora había pasado exactamente y el mayordomo entro con un carrito de comida el cual tenia fuentes cubiertas con sus respectivas tapas.

Mephiles: aquí esta lo pedido amo Sonic pero al no decir específicamente cual quería me tome la libertad de hacer los postres mas famoso de Rusia.

Al acto destapo todas las fuentes. No podía creer que había una variedad de postres tan iguales a las de las fotos que había visto en Internet. ¡No podía créelo!

**Sonic's POV**

Debía de ser una maldita broma. El tipo lo había hecho como si solo le hubiera tomado foto y lo hubiera pega como por arte de magia pero aun faltaba algo ¡claro! No podía hacer que supiera igual a como lo había leído.

Cogía una cuchara de postre y toma un bocado. Era... me había quedado sin palabras, era como lo había leído, cada detalle, coda toque de sabor, como si hubiera podido saborear cada ingrediente, el postre se derretía al estar en contacto con mi lengua dejando crea una explosión de sabor exquisita en mi paladar. En ese momento no sabía si asustarme, llorar, o seguir comiendo. Me había quedado paralizado, no se si era tal vez por el asombro o el terror pero era perfecto.

Vi que él me sonrió de manera amable al ver una sonrisa en mi rostro y se retiro habiendo pedido permiso mio.

No podía evitarlo. Comí.

Comí.

Comí todo lo había. Dios ¡era tan delicioso!. Mi mente seguía sin procesar bien la información pero eso no me importaba, su comida me domino por ese momento obligándome a seguir comiendo y que mi paladar siguiera disfrutando.

**End Sonic's POV**

Al haber terminado de comer, el cobalto se tira de espaldas a su cama y pensó o eso quería, el comer mucho no le ayudaba pues solo hacía que se quedara dormido y eso paso. Cayo en manos de Morfeo.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

En esa misma noche aun mas oscura que antes y con un foco solo alumbrando el pasillo el erizo azabache caminaba tocando las paredes como si fuera un niño pequeño y reía levemente de ves en cuando al recordar algo divertido para él. Luego se detuvo justo frente a una puerta. La puerta que estaba al fondo y en el primero de los pisos. La misma puerta de la cual le dijo al cobalto no acercarse por nada en el mundo.

Shadow: los niños malos merecen ser castigados, ¿no es verdad papá?

Él soltó una risita algo torcida y entro cerrando aquella puerta con llave por dentro.

**.**

**. DIA 3**

**.**

Otro brillante día había empezado. El erizo cobalto había despertado de su sueño que no sabía como, pero estaba con una pijama que combinaba con el color de sus ojos, es una posición cómoda a como se había quedado dormido originalmente. Se enderezo y miro a su alrededor pudiendo ver que el la silla estaba colgado con una gancho su uniforme. Es ahora que ustedes se preguntaran, "¿por qué uniforme si es una universidad?" pues es una universidad muy prestigiosa la cual tiene uniforme pues representa armonía, respeto por la institución e igualdad o es era lo que se podía leer en el folleto junto a la silla.

Se pudo escuchar unos golpeteos de la puerta y una voz femenina muy suave.

Blaze: amo Sonic, dentro de unos quince minutos estará el desayuno por favor baje rápido

Sonic: ya voy...

No podía responder del todo bien, ademas del sueño era lo poco choqueante de todo lo que había pasado solo en un día de estar en ese lugar. Ya de pie, fue a darse una ducha y terminado eso se cambio, alisto sus cosas, se peino y fue al comedor.

Una mesa enorme en donde podrían estar mas de 20 personas. Todos estaban ahí. Sentados. Comiendo y aparte de su silla, había otra vacía al lado de la pequeña coneja. Sonic solo accedió a sentarse y vio que algunos de sus compañeros de hogar también tenían el mismo uniforme y se quedo algo sorprendido al ver que el dueño de aquel extraño lugar también lo llevaba puesto.

Shadow: buenos días -saludaba sonriendo como siempre y tomo asiento a la cabeza de la mesa, a su costado la maid morada y el mayordomo oscuro-

Sonic: buenos días

Saludo por cortesía pero veía que nadie mas decía nada y no comían

Shadow: Dios, otra vez esta niña, algún día me alterare mucho si algo llegara a pasar

Sonic: ¿disculpa pero de que hablas?

Los demás soltaban risitas por el comentario del dueño.

Shadow: es que falta aun una integrante de la familia, ayer tampoco la viste seguro que estaba jugueteando como siempre

Blaze: amo, tal vez otra vez se quedo atascada en las arañas del techo con un palo podría bajar si es que esta ahí -comento con suma tranquilidad-

Sonic: ¿que quieres decir con atascada en el techo? -mira hacía arriba y pudo ver una cola algo esponjosa de una de las arañas- c-creo que esta ahí -señala algo preocupado- no pueden bajar con un palo solo harían que se cayera

Shadow: ni con palo ni con nada, ella sabrá bajarse sola

Sonic: ¡¿estas loco?!

Hubo un silencio incomodo por minutos y el dueño volvio a sonreír como de costumbre y los demás bajaban sus miradas.

Mephiles: ... amo Sonic, confié por favor, la damita Cody siempre hace estas cosas -mira hacía el techo- y si usted no baja damita, no le daré su postre

Cody: ¡no es justo! -suelta un suspiro- bien, iré... -se cuelga de la araña lo cual hacía que al erizo cobalto un poco mas y se le saliera el corazón del susto-

Shadow: oye ardilla-mono, mejor baja ahora o harás que otra vez se caiga ese candelabro

Cody: mhp, amargado. ¡Echen paja! -se tiro como si fuera a volar cosa que no fue así pues cayo de golpe seco al suelo-

Fue como si el cobalto la hubiera visto caer en cámara lenta solo que la gran mesa no le dejo ver como es que la niña se estrellaba contra el duro suelo de madera. Se quedo frío como el hielo, quieto como una roca, el aire se escapo de sus pulmones, sus ojos no podían creer lo que habían visto. Los demás adolescentes y las niñas se rieron de forma suave incluso el personal.

Sonic: ¡¿qué les ocurre?!

Él no podía entender, ¿que era lo chistoso? "¡¿esa niña ha muerto en frente de sus ojos y solo se ríen?!". Pensaba él. Pero escucho una queja de parte de la pequeña ardilla que se puso de pie sin herida alguna.

Cody: me duele la cabeza, no debí saltar -solo se quejaba por el golpe-

Tails: siempre tan graciosa -río-

Sonic: ¿c-como...? -pregunto desconcertado- ¿p-por qué estas viva?

Alex: hey, tranquilo solo fue una broma ¿no ves que ella esta bien?

Sonic: ¡¿c-como no quieren que me altere?! ¡ella casi muere!

Shadow: ... bien, pueden todos comer y Cody -mira con frialdad a la ardilla- sera mejor que tomes asiento como niña buena que eres, ¿verdad?

Cody: s-si Shadow -hace caso al azabache y se sienta en su lugar empezando todos a comer-

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Después de ese desayuno tan aterrador que vivió Sonic, Shadow le había invitado a que fuera junto con el a la Universidad. Ya en la limusina la cual manejaba el mayordomo, ambos erizos azabache y cobalto compartían un poco de tiempo que nuestro protagonista trataba de olvidar o por lo menos lo anterior del desayuno.

Shadow: escucha, siento lo que paso en la mañana, pero debes prometer otra cosa mas

Sonic: ¿otra regla? pensé que solo habían dos

Shadow: lo siento, siempre me olvido de esta -le mira fijamente a los ojos- nunca, jamas, le digas a alguien de lo que viste o tal vez veas en la mansión, ¿oíste? -sonríe alegre-

Sonic: ... que pasara conmigo si lo hago

Shadow: solo digamos que no me gustan los niños malos y no me gustaria estar molesto contigo, se ve que eres un buen tipo pero mientras estemos dentro de ese lugar no me hablaras, ¿de acuerdo? a mi me gusta estar solo

Sonic: de acuerdo

Respondió sin tener mas opción. Al llegar, Dios mio, era enorme, majestuoso, impactante y muchas otras palabras que lo describirían, el mayordomo se despidió de su amo y se retiro lo mas rápido que pudo del lugar.

Shadow: bueno, adiós Sonic -camino dejando atrás al cobalto-

Sonic entro caminando un poco lento admirando todo pues según él, solo cosas así se ven en las películas estaría muy suertudo para estar ahí y lo era. Como alumno nuevo él debía ir con la Directora y así fue, se dirigió a su oficina admirando mas el edificio por dentro. Llegó y entro sin antes haber tocado la puerta y que respondan a su llamado.

Sonic: buenos días -saluda cordialmente-

Directora: ah, joven The Hedgehog es un gusto verle en este lugar dígame, ¿esta ansioso de estar aquí?

Sonic: de eso ni dudarlo, es tan maravilloso estar aquí, quería agradecerle de nuevo el haberme aceptado estar aquí, sin no fuera por usted esto no había pasado

Directora: tonterías, fuiste tu quien lo pudo lograr, has trabajo mucho para llegar a este lugar y te felicito -le entrega una hoja con sus horarios de clases y numero de casillero- espero sepa aprovechar esta oportunidad, usted sabe que tiene que ser de los mejores para poder "sobrevivir" aquí

Sonic: lo se, gracias de nuevo

**Sonic's POV**

Había salido de la oficina de la directora, ella fue muy amable y me fui primero a donde seria mi primera clase. Estaba muy emocionado. Sentía que quería llorar, todos los años de mi vida estudiando duro y desvelándome tuvieron sus frutos. La primera hora de clase era de matemática, era perfecto si en algo yo destacaba era más en ese curso tal vez así haría amigos y los maestros verían que soy de los mejores, solo que... mire a mi alrededor confundido pues no sabía donde estaba ese dichoso salón y no había nadie el los pasillos, maldición quedaría como un tonto si llegaba tarde a la primera clase.

Sonic: ¡rayos, rayos, rayos!

Caminaba buscando el aula y en eso lo vi, era Shadow quien caminaba en medio del pasillo. Había recordado que me dijo no acercarme a el pero estaba desesperado y decidí acercarme a el para preguntarle.

Sonic: ¡hey Shadow! -me acerqué a el tomandolo de manera suave del hombro a lo cual él me vio de manera fría a como era el originalmente-

Shadow: ¿y ahora qué quieres? -apartó mi mano- no molestes, tengo que ir a mis clases

Sonic: yo solo quería que me dijera donde queda el salón de matemáticas

Shadow: -suspira muy pesadamente y de manera de fastidio hacía mi me dirige la palabra- bien, después de todo es la misma clase que la mía, apenas entremos no me hablaras ni nada, entendido?

Sonic: bien, gracias

Él camino y yo me dispuse a seguirle. No lo entendía, en verdad me era confuso, su actitud, su mirada, todo en el era completamente diferente. Al llegar al salón entro primero y se sentó al ultimo, nadie le prestaba atención pero cuando entre yo todos incluido la maestro voltearon a verme. Perfecto, lo que no quería, llegar tarde y llamar la atención de todos.

-Pase joven

Escuche la voz de la maestra a lo cual conteste.-perdone por la tardanza-. entre todo avergonzado y me senté en la parte de adelante junto con un erizo plateado ya que era el único lugar que sobraba aunque... antes había visto a Shadow entrar primero y nadie le dijo nada, es mas, esta al fondo sentado sin nadie a su costado tal vez sea cosa de él o puede que falte un alumno mas y estaba en lo cierto, se abrió la puerta e ingreso... ¿¡el mayordomo?! no se que rayos pasaba pero el estaba también con el uniforme y se sentó al lado de Shadow que tanto como a él, nadie le hizo caso cuando entro. Tal vez sea porque yo soy el nuevo.

-Antes de seguir con la clase -me miro y dijo- pongase de pie y preséntese a la clase por favor -hizo un ademan que me indicaba que fuera a su lado y lo hice aun mas avergonzado-

Sonic: yo.. emh... me llamo Sonic The Hedgehog

Todo bien, hasta que...

-¡Es el estudiante pobre becado!

No sabía quien había dicho eso ni menos la profesora pero todos empezaron a reírse de mi solo por mi posición social, malditos ricos, siempre creyendo que porque soy de clase media deben de burlarse.

-¡oigan! mas respeto por favor, que sea un becado no tienen porque reírse, hasta puede que este jovencito sea mas inteligente que ustedes cabezas de duras -replico molesta la maestra- (me salio una rima :'D)

En eso todos se quedaron callados y uno hizo una pregunta.

-¿como es que la gente pobre vive?

Eso en verdad fue un insulto horrible para mi aunque no pareciera que lo hiciera a propósito pero me molestaba su ignorancia.

Sonic: lo siento pero no estoy aquí para responder, perdone la palabra maestra, preguntas estúpidas ni que se burlen porque soy de clase media si quieren conocerme bien, si quieren odiarme también esta bien pero no quiero tratar mas este tema -molesto me senté de nueva cuenta a mi sitio y pude escuchar como al fondo del salón ese par de erizos que para mi eran gemelos se burlaban, ya mas que molesto gire mi cabeza hacia atrás mirándolos y grite- ¡ya cállense!

-joven The Hedgehog entiendo su enojo pero no esta aquí solo para gritar, ¿me entiende?

Escuche el reclamo de la maestra y me sentí muy avergonzado de haber dado mala impresión el primer día, a la primera hora. Coloque uno de mis brazos sobre la mesa y encima de este apoye mi cabeza queriendo desaparecer.

-tranquilo, la verdad me parece bien de tu parte

Era la voz de mi compañero, alce la mirada y lo vi sonriéndome a lo cual le respondí con otra sonrisa algo suave.

Sonic: gracias, pero es que en verdad no me gusta que me digan así, desde que llegue aquí me andan diciendo eso, por cierto ¿cómo es que te llamas?

¿Podría ser verdad? estaría haciendo mi primer amigo en este lugar.

-me llamo Silver The Hedgehog, que raro -rió levemente- es como si fuéramos parientes por los mismos apellidos, bienvenido a _Green Emerald_

**_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

**LO SIENTO MUCHO! TToTT**

**perdón**** por la tardanza pero bueno, tengo tr****abajos que hacer u.u**

**proxima fic en actualizar sera EAS (seguro que lo actualizo en las vacaciones de verano, porque este ultimo mes de escuela es todo muy apretado)**

**bye, bye~**


	4. Un día normal 3: La Universidad(parte 2)

**Un día normal 3: La Universidad (parte 2)**

Muy feliz y entusiasmado estreche mucho mano moviendola de forma rápida y con un leve apretón sonriendole. Era un Erizo plateado de púas raras en la frente, ojos color ámbar y un poco de su melena en el pecho que sobresalía de su uniforme por el cuello.

Sonic: es un gusto Silver -al parecer estaba muy feliz porque no me daba cuenta de lo "raro" que aprecia al estrecharle la mano tan desesperadamente; lo solté al reaccionar y abre un poco mis orejas algo apenado por mi acción- lo siento, es solo que... todos aquí me tratan tan diferente y estaba esperando a alguien como tu que no me tratara como un idiota

Silver: no te preocupes -vi como agito su mano un poco tal vez porque se la habría acalambrado un poco, que torpe fui.- De todos modos somos compañeros de asiento desde ahora, para todos aquí es nuestro primer año pero como tu eres el "suertudo becado" eres el nuevo por así decirlo

Esta persona era mas normal de todas a las que había conocido últimamente desde que llegue a este lugar, un amigo o como se diría "un ángel" que llego para ayudarme a no perder mi cordura gracias al lugar en donde estoy viviendo ahora. Luego se seguir hablando un rato con él prestamos atención a la clase no es como si fuéramos unos ociosos cosa que me gusto aun más pues teníamos cosas en común.

Ya habían pasado dos horas de la clase, había participado mucho es más, toda la clase menos los dos gemelos del fondo habían salido cosa que me pareció rara, se necesitan muchos puntos para poder "sobrevivir" en este lugar y ellos se lo tomaban a la ligera porque pude ver como en toda la clase solo leían otros libros o escuchaban música con audífonos y la maestra no les llamaba la atención. Preferí no saber y seguí con lo mio.

Silver: ¿que te toca ahora? -me preguntó mientras observada su horario.- yo tengo ahora química

Sonic: pues... -miré mi horario- tengo cultura

Silver: que mala suerte -Dice mientras guardaba su horario y me miró.- nos vemos en la hora del _break _-se fue no sin antes despedirse de mi-

Le miré irse y voltee a ver como mis demás compañeros salían del aula y otros ingresaban. Vi a ese par salir e ir a una dirección diferente al resto, pensé que ta vez sea por lo diferentes horarios que tiene cada uno. Esta vez camina y fui preguntando con quien me encontraba a cada paso para preguntar sobre mi aula, me sentía un poco solo de nuevo pero debía acostumbrarme a esto.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

A la mitad de la clase el maestro nos juntos en grupos a todos los del aula, extrañamente pude a ver al zorro con su hermana pero ellos estaban apartados del resto y hacían su trabajo ellos solos. Mi grupo pudo terminar rápido cosa que nos dio puntos extras y mi compañero o mejor dicho, mi nuevo amigo, me dio un par de palmadas. Se llamaba Knuckles, un equidna de color rojo, de piel un tanto morena y ojos purpuras.

Knuckles: bien hecho Sonic -le dijo con una sonrisa. Él era un par de años mayor pero recién se había metido también a estudiar una carrera, problemas tal vez pero no quería meterme en ese tema, no me gustaria incomodar a un nuevo amigo con mis preguntas metiches-

Sonic: gracias Knux -agradecí y le devolví la sonrisa-

Knuckles: hey, ¿quieres que vayamos a comer juntos en la cafetería en el _break_?

Sonic: mnh... no lo se, es que le dije a un amigo que lo vería durante esa hora libre -le mire y luego me dispuse a tomar apuntes de la clase-

Knuckles: no hay problema, vamos juntos ¿con quién quedaste a verte? -el hizo lo mismo que yo-

Sonic: se llama Silver

Knuckles: ¿Silver? ¿tan rápido te hiciste amigo de él? -rió un poco- yo le conozco desde hace un par de años, es buen tipo me gustara volver a verle

Esto era perfecto, ya tenía a dos amigos mas y ellos también se conocían era como si hoy todo me fuera bien bueno... excepto por lo que paso en la primera hora pero ya nada me molestaría.

Había sonado ya el timbre y salí con Knux hacia la cafetería, cosa de suerte porque no sabía donde quedaba. Al llegar pude ver a Silver sentado con un par de personas y nos acercamos a sentarnos.

Silver: hola chicos -nos saludos sonriendo- les presento a Rouge The Bat -habla mientras hace un ademan señalándola con elegancia.- y a Tikal the Echidna -hace lo mismo-

Sonic: un gusto chicas -les salude a ambas dándoles un beso en la mejilla- yo me llamo Sonic The Hedgehog

Knuckles: yo soy Knuckles la enchilada- q-que diga! The Echidna -tartamudeó y dijo algo gracioso, seguro porque miraba mucho a la murciélago, puede que le gustara pero fue gracioso-

Ambos chicas rieron un poco.

Rouge: un gusto -sonrió-

Tikal: Silver nos estuvo hablando sobre ti Sonic y te felicito -me sonrió-

Entre tanta charladera con ellas, Knuckles avergonzado por lo que había dicho y Silver contándonos sobre sus "aventuras" absurdas pero graciosas en un supermercado que no conocía en su vida, vé al zorro o mejor dicho, Tails, estaba sentado en una de las mesas pero estaba solo no pude ver a los demás. Simplemente el comía solo, era como si nadie quisiera estar con el o dirigir la palabra pero se mostraba... deprimido. Tal vez porque nadie le hablaba.

Silver: _Helloooo_, tierra a Sonic -movía su mano frente a mis ojos para volverme en sí- ¿qué estas mirando?

Sonic: ¿ah? eh... nada, ¿les puedo preguntar algo?

Rouge: claro cariño, ¿qué es? -me miró junto con el resto-

Sonic: ¿porque él esta solo? le veo muy... triste ¿y si hablamos con él?

Ellos se miraron entre sí y luego a mi nuevamente.

Knuckles: pero ahí no hay nadie Sonic, ¿qué te pasa hombre? deja de jugar -se puso de pie y cambio el tema como si nada- yo invito hoy, ¿qué es lo que van a pedir?

Tikal: en ese caso mejor vamos todos a pedir -se pone también de pie-

Sonic: ... vayan adelantándose ustedes, les alcanzo al rato

Ellos se fueron y cuando vi que estaban lo suficientemente lejos fui a la mesa apartada y solitaria con el zorrito en ella.

Sonic: ¿por qué tan solo? -le sonreí suavemente-

Tails: no te importa... -se recargo en la mesa- ¿ya tienes tus amigos no? vete con ellos sin bolsillo... -no parecía muy animado como antes-

Sonic: se fueron a comprar algo para comer y ¿por qué los demás no están contigo? -no se porque pero sentía como si las personas de mi alrededor me miraran-

Tails: ellos simplemente me dejan solo ¿si? no te interesa solo vete -de su bolso saca una fruta y la come- y tu tampoco deberías de estar hablando conmigo, observa, todos nos están mirando.

Entonces mis sospechas eran ciertas. Voltee para confirmar y era verdad. Todos miraban pero cuando yo les miraba a ellos de inmediato me evadían era... raro.

Sonic: volviendo al tema... deberías estar con los demás ¿qué no son como una familia?

Tails: aquí no, así son las reglas y tu también deberías de aprenderlas.

**End Sonic's POV**

Knuckles: ¡hey Sonic!

El cobalto volteó a ver al equidna que lo llamaba el cual estaba con los demás.

Rouge: ¿qué haces ahí tan solo? ven aquí, te compramos comida -lo llamó mientras se sentaba sobre la banca de madera y ponía un par de bandejas con comida encima de la mesa-

Sonic: ¿solo? -volteó a ver y se dio cuenta que el zorro ya no estaba, miró hacia la puerta y vio que este salía de la cafetería- uh... claro, ya voy -se acerco al grupo de amigos. Estaba contemplando a lo que él llamaba "comida _pituca_", osea, un plato fino para él pero ordinario para sus compañeros- ¿cuanto te costo esto? -pregunta mirando al equidna-

Knuckles: no te preocupes por eso pero ahora me debes una -le guiña el ojo junto con una pequeña risa-

El erizo comió junto con sus amigos charlando e intercambiando historias divertidas hasta que terminaron de comer y junto a ello el termino del _break_. Se despidieron entre ellos y fueron a sus respectivos salones, otra vez eran solo el erizo plateado y cobalto.

Silver: oye, cundo nosotros nos fuimos a por la comida ¿Con quién hablabas? -le miro mientras aun caminaban por el pasillo-

Sonic: con Tails, o bueno Miles no lo se...

Silver: bueno, si tu lo dices aunque me pareció un poco raro que tu-

-jóvenes entren, la clase ya va a empezar- Interrumpió el maestro al albino haciéndoles ingresar.

Todos los alumnos ya dentro y sentados mirando hacia el frente mientras el maestro cerraba la puerta.

Sonic: ¿qué materia era? -murmura-

Silver: historia y geografía -le murmura de regreso-

Otras horas de clases y ultimas comenzaban, el cobalto voltea y al ver a su amigo reía pues ese cabeceaba del sueño o aburrimiento. La clase estaba por la mitad y de pronto tocan la puerta, el maestro se acerco a la dicha puerta y la abre dejando ver a una erizo preocupada de color rosa.

-siento haber llegado tarde, me quede dormida en la biblioteca- Comenta queriendo, aunque era imposible, que solo el adulto le escuchara.

-pase y tome asiento, por ser el primer día la dejare pasar- Le contesto el maestro.

Ella entro rápido y al pasar al lado del erizo cobalto tropieza y cae a suelo de golpe no sin antes intentar apoyarse en la mesa y hacer caer el cuaderno de este.

Sonic: ¿estas bien? -le pregunto mientras preocupado por la chica le ayudaba a ponerse de pie-

-s-si.. gracias- Ya de pie se agacho y recogió el material de él. -perdona, a veces soy algo torpe

Sonic: no te preocupes, a cualquiera le puede llegar a pasar eso -le sonríe amablemente haciendo que ella se sonrojara levemente- ¿cómo te llama?

-Amy Rose y tu como te llam-

-muy bien señorita, llega tarde y me interrumpe; hágame el favor de no distraerme a la clase- Le interrumpe llamándole la atención algo molesto.

Amy: l-lo siento -dijo y se sentó rápidamente en la parte de atrás-

El casi grito del maestro logro hacer que al albino se despertara de golpe.

Silver: ¿qué paso? -mira a su amigo el cual miraba la parte trasera del salón-

Sonic: nada... -miraba a una chica o eso parecía porque en realidad miraba a dos del trió de amigas de la mansión, la par de erizos sentadas detrás de Amy aun era raro, estaban serias y parecían odiarse entre sí para ser buenas amigas según el cobalto recordaba-

Silver hey ¿qué estas mirando? -mira a la misma dirección que Sonic veía y observa a la erizo rosa de cortas púas- ya entiendo, te gusta esa chica~ -le dice para molestarlo y riendo al mismo tiempo-

Sonic: claro que no tonto -le da un leve empujón en su hombro- miraba otra cosa no a ella

-si ya terminaron de estar jugando jovenes prefiero que tomen atención a la clase, GRACIAS- Habló acentuando la ultima palabra.

Ambos se pusieron nerviosos así que se quedaron callados y atentos.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Ya habiendo pasado las ultimas horas de clase Sonic sale a la puerta principal junto con los amigos nuevos que había hecho ese mismo día despidiéndose de cada uno.

Shadow: ¡hey Sonic! -se acerco a el cobalto con una simpática sonrisa- ¿qué tal tu primer día de clases?

Sonic: pues fuera de que ustedes "familia" me han tratado de forma indiferente pues bien, he hecho nuevos amigos -sonríe levemente al recordar a los pocos pero satisfactorios amigos que había hecho en solo una mañana- vamos a casa

Shadow: claro... pero espera a que venga Mephiles a recogernos

Sonic: de eso quería preguntar, si él es el mayordomo ¿por qué estudia también aquí?

En ese mismo instante llega la lujosa limusina y el azabache toma de la mano a Sonic haciéndole entrar y evadiendo su pregunta. El erizo oscuro arranco el vehículo directo a la mansión.

Mephiles: ¿cómo les fue hoy amo Shadow? -le pregunta mientras maneja dándole una mirada rápida por el retrovisor-

Shadow: pues muy agradable, aunque juro recordar a las personas mas animadas, hoy todos estaban muy callados

Sonic: oye, no es cierto estuvimos en la misma clase ¿no lo recuerdas? y tu también estaba ahí Mephiles

Mephiles: oh no amo Sonic, debe de estar equivocado, yo no voy a la escuela -ríe un poco-

Shadow: él tiene razón y si lo recuerdo, tu me mirabas de forma extraña y hablabas con otro chico de púas alborotadas

Sonic: se llama Silver y es un amigo nuevo -se acomoda en el asiento mirándole- pero ya dejen de mentir no es gracioso

Shadow: ... -mira por la ventana de su lado de forma sería- yo no estoy mintiendo y no me gusta que nos estés tachando de mentirosos Sonic... -le mira- creí haberte dicho que no te nos acercaras cuando estuviéramos dentro de ahí

Los tres erizos se quedan callados, el oscuro y el veteado tenían las miradas serías pero no parecían estar molestos aunque aun así eso asusto ligeramente a Sonic.

Sonic: pues... estaba perdido y tu eras el único que estaba ahí lo siento mucho

Shadow: ... -sonríe como era lo normal en él- esta bien, disculpas aceptadas pero no quiero que vuelva pasar y mas te vale no hablar de nuevo con Tails

Sonic: ¿eh? ¿pero si el es parte de tu familia?

Shadow: NUESTRA familia y si, pero ya te he dicho que ahí dentro todo es diferente -habla haciendo énfasis en la primera palabra- y tu también puedes ser parte solo debes de dejar de ser un maleducado y listo -se acomoda en su asiento y lee un periódico que estaba en un pequeño espacio-cajón dentro del vehículo- oye, estas en el periódico -se acerca a él y le muerta la pagina-

Sonic: ¿qué? -mira sin poder creerlo, había una foto de el sonriente en una de las clases de esta mañana- ¡¿p-pero cuándo tomaron esto y por qué yo?!

Shadow: **_"chico pobre gana la beca a la Gran Universidad Green Emerald (GE)" _**-repite lo que decía el encabezado de la noticia- eres famoso ahora -ríe un poco por su sarcasmo-

Sonic: debe de ser una mala broma... ¡MALDITOS RICOS! -estalla en un gran grito-

Al llegar el cobalto de bajo sumamente molesto. El mayordomo fue a abrirles la puerta y una vez abierta este le dio un empujón haciendole caer para luego ir directo a subir las escaleras-

Mephiles: amo Sonic, debe bajar para el almuerzo -comento mientras aun seguía en el suelo sin preocupación alguna con la cara boca abajo-

Sonic: ¡pues no quiero! -se fue sin mas a su habitación-

Shadow: -suspira pesadamente- que chico, bueno iré a cambiarme -entra pisando el cuerpo de su mayordomo como si fuera lo normal- dile a Blaze que me traiga mi traje de los lunes por favor

Mephiles: como quiera amo -el oscuro sin quejarse se puso de pie-

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Sonic's POV**

Había llegado a mi habitación y me senté junto a la mesa e mi escritorio. Todo me pareció estúpido pero paso algo mas, yo nunca había hecho una rabieta tal vez eso signifique que ellos lograron sobrepasar mi limite. Pasaron un par de horas mientras hacia mi tarea, el mayordomo había tocado mi puerta para avisarme que baje a almorzar pero yo me negué. Luego de eso llamó a la puerta la mucama diciendo que todos me esperaban y nuevamente me negué a salir.

Sonic: tengo hambre...

Se hacía de noche y con mi tarea ya terminada decidí bajar para una merecida comida, mi enojo ya era nulo y mi estomago en verdad pedía por algo de comer. Me puse de pie no din antes ordenar mis cosas, salí de mi habitación y fui bajando las enormes escaleras, tendría que pasar por el comedor para ir a la cocina pero cuando llegue a la gran mesa... ¡TODOS ESTABAN AHÍ!

Shadow: por fin has bajado... -soltó un leve bostezo mientras hablaba- pensé que nunca saldrías de tu habitación

Sonic: ¿q-qué hacen todos aquí?

La comida estaba intacta, ellos tenían cara de hambre al estar frente a la comida y algunos me miraban molestos.

Kathleen: te estuvimos esperando idiota

Tails: ¿ahora debemos de quedarnos sin comer por tu culpa? -se podía notar su cansancio en el rostro y la forma pesada en la que hablaba-

Sonic: pero yo no les dije que me esperaran

Shadow: lo sabemos pero olvidas algo, las familias desayuna, almuserzan y cenan juntas -se estira y le mira con una leve sonrisa- no podíamos comer sin ti

Sonic: ¿quieres decir que me estuvieron esperando por hora? -su asombro era muy notorio, en verdad no podía creerlo-

Cody: ¡Si! ¡Por horas y horas!

Shadow: ahora toma asiento y empecemos con el almuerzo

Mephiles: discúlpeme amo Shadow -interrumpe el oscuro- pero ya no es almuerzo, sino cena

Shadow: lamentablemente así es -mira a Sonic que aun seguía de pie y arquea una ceja mostrándose ligeramente fastidiado- ¿acaso no vas a tomar asiento, Sonic?

Todos realmente estaban cansados lo podía ver y creo que Shadow ya se esta hartando de mi. La mucama se me acerco y me tomo con delicadeza para tratar de sentarme y lo logro pero solo porque no quería que él se molestara mas. ¿Miedo? No. No quería tener problemas eso era todo. Lo vi sonreír muy ampliamente y se puso en su típica postura recta sobre el asiento.

Shadow: ahora todos estamos completos como familia, cosa importante, ya podemos comer pero antes deberíam-

Cream: ¡callate y dejamos comer ya!

Shadow: pequeña demonio -murmuro para sí mismo con una leve sonrisa- como sea, ya pueden comer

Debía admitir que eso había sido gracioso, Cream y Shadow siempre peleaban como si fueran niños pequeños o en concreto él. Los demás empezaron a comer con gran alivio y su enojo había pasado así que procedía a comer de mi plato mientras los observaba. No se como y en esos momentos no quería saberlo pero la comida seguía caliente como si fuera recién preparada, eso me hizo recordar al mayordomo que estaba de pie junto a Shadow, recordé el como yo le había tratado nunca había sido tan... agresivo.

**End Sonic's POV**

Nadie hablaba solo comían aunque eso le era incomodo al cobalto y mas aun porque el sentía como el propietario de ese gran lugar le miraba de vez en cuando. Como siempre los empleados estaban al lado del amo, Sonic no podía saber su estado de ambos pues ellos miraban al frente o simplemente cerraban los ojos pero no se movía del lado de Shadow a menos de que alguien necesitara de sus servicios. Lo natural paso y era que los estómagos de ellos sonaban algo lógico, tampoco habían comida nada, era algo que le llamaba la atención al oji-esmeralda.

Sonic: oigan ¿por qué ustedes no comen nada?

Shadow: ... -suelta un leve sonrisita con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo- pueden responderle -concedió-

Blaze: nosotros no comemos hasta que el amo termine, siempre ha sido así

Mephiles: y debemos de estar a su lado por si él o ustedes nos necesitan

Ambos respondieron calmadamente y con los ojos cerrados, en verdad estaban tranquilos. Pero para el cobalto era raro aunque prefirió no meterse mas en ese asunto y siguió comiendo, al rato todos empezaron a socializar entre ellos. Bromas, historias graciosas, anécdotas, era un ambiente muy agradable parecían una familia tal y como el azabache lo decía.

Terminaron de comer y los dos empleados limpiaron todo. Sonic se quedo hasta el ultimo para ver lo que hacían ellos aunque no era el único, Shadow también seguía sentado tomando una taza caliente de café que Blaze le había llevado. Limpiaron la mesa y Mephiles puso floreros con, vaya la redundancia, flores diferentes a las de la mañana. La gata morada limpio todo el comedor y lavo los platos mientras el erizo oscuro escandia la velas aunque el cobalto no entendía porque velas si había electricidad pero prefirió quedarse callado. Cuando terminaron de hacer sus trabajos se sirvieron su plato y se sentaron a los lados de Shadow como era de costumbre. Mephiles a su derecha y Blaze a su izquierda cosa que también era igual en las habitaciones de ellos tres.

Shadow: bonita noche ¿no lo crees Sonic? -le miro con una suave sonrisa-

Sonic: pues es tranquila, supongo que si

Hubo un pequeño silencio incomodo para el erizo azulado.

Blaze: ¿cómo le fue en su primer día? -pregunta mirándole por un breve momento para luego seguir comiendo-

Sonic: muy bien, gracias -sonríe- conocí a muchas personas amables creo que ahora son mis amigos

Blaze: es genial, que bien por usted -su voz suave y tranquila le era agradable a Sonic-

Shadow: no me gustan esos amigos que tienes... -habla con un leve tono melancólico aunque su expresión no era muy visible por la débil luz que emanaban las velas- buenas noches Sonic -se puso de pie y se fue a su habitación despidiendose de él-

Sonic: ¿cuál es su problema?

Mephiles: me temo que no lo se -respondió a su pregunta y siguió comiendo-

La mucama de puso de pie al terminar y se acerca a Sonic para acaricia su cabeza como si fuera una madre cariñosa con una leve sonrisa, cosa que hacia su verdadera madre cuando él era un niño.

Blaze: debería de ir a dormir ahora amo Sonic, mañana tendrá que despertarse temprano si quiere desayunar con tranquilidad

Sonic: ... claro, buenas noches

Ahora solo estaban el mayordomo y el cobalto.

Sonic le miró y bajo la mirada de inmediato algo apenado.

Sonic: yo... lo siento...

Mephiles: ¿por qué se esta disculpando? -le mira arqueando una ceja-

Sonic: por como te he tratado, no ha sido muy amable de mi parte lo que hice hoy

Se pudo escuchar un leve risa proveniente del oscuro mayordomo.

Mephiles: dolió un poco pero fue gracioso, hace tiempo que no nos divertíamos así -se puso de pie para llevar a la cocina su plato- espero tenga una buena noche, con permiso-

La cosa había sido muy rápida, demasiado en realidad pero por lo menos eso lo dejaba con la consciencia mas tranquila pues lo que dijo Shadow lo dejó con curiosidad. Subió las escaleras y camino por el largo pasillo para llegar a su cuarto escuchando los demás y poco ruidos que hacían los demás en sus respectivas piezas. La luz de las mas pequeñas ya estaba apagada, el erizo supuso que algunos estudiaban pues guardaban silencio y los otros solo pasaban el rato haciendo algo como escuchando música o jugando en sus ordenadores. El sonrió y entro a su cuarto.

Se pujo su pijama no sin antes arreglar su uniforme para el día siguiente junto con sus cosas, se acostó en su cama mirando por la ventana por la cual se podía observar la luna volviendo a llegar en el, de nuevo, la melancolía. Sus padres no le habían llamado, ni un mensaje ni dada, se sentía un poco triste tal vez porque estaba acostumbrado que al llegar a casa ellos estuvieran detrás de él cuidándolo y mimándolo aunque él no lo quería. No quería admitirlo pero los extrañaba y quería saber de ellos. Los pensamientos lo abrumaban y prefirió un descanso de pensar era lo que necesitaba, se relajo y se quedo dormido esperando a soñar que estaba en casa.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ VA EL CAPITULO**

**lo siento si demore demasiado pero como sabrán la presión no inspira**

**espero les haya gustado :) **

**bye, bye~ **


End file.
